Side Effect
by Silver Sentinel
Summary: Axel mysteriously gains the power to read minds. Meanwhile a group of terrorist steal a shipment of nuclear weapons. will the Rovers be able to stop them?
1. New Power?

Chapter 1: New power?

It was a new day at Road Rover Headquarters. All was good, and everyone was gathered for breakfast. Everyone took their seats, Hunter sat down next to Colleen and they both kissed each other, "How are you today Colleen?" Hunter said.

Colleen smiled, "I'm great Huntie thanks for asking." It has been a few weeks since they both admitted their love for each other. They both couldn't be any happier since that night. Everyone supported them on their relationship, even Blitz. They were both glad that Blitz supported them as well. He hasn't been nagging on Hunter anymore and he stopped trying to hit on Colleen. As Hunter looked around the table he noticed Axel wasn't in his seat. He looked around the room and he wasn't anywhere. Hunter spoke, "any one seen Axel?" Everyone shook their heads. Hunter got up. "I'll go check to see if he's in his room." Hunter started to walk to where Axel's room is. When he got there he knocked, "Axel you in there?" he heard small sound then a few seconds the door opened and appeared Axel, he didn't look that good. "Axel you alright?"

"I'm fine I accidentally turned the temperature on my AC way to low and I caught small cold. Don't worry I'll be fine

Hunter was surprised, "Wow, glad to hear your fine. You coming down for breakfast?"

Axel nodded, "yes I'll be down in a few."

"Ok," Hunter said. _'Man I hope he'll feel better in case if there's a mission.'_

"I agree with that," Axel said.

Hunter was surprised, "What?"

Axel was confused, "I was agreeing with what you said."

Hunter was confused, "with what I said?"

"Yeah…you were hoping I would feel better in case there was a mission," Axel said.

"I didn't say that," Hunter said. '_Ok this is weird.'_

"I know it is weird," Axel said

"What?" Hunter said.

"You said this was weird." Axel said

Hunter shook his head, "no I didn't." _'What's going on.'_

"Wait I heard you say something but your lips didn't move," Axel said.

"Wait can you hear what I think?" Hunter said.

Axel couldn't believe it then thought of an idea, "Hunter think something."

Hunter nodded, _'can you hear me?'_

Axel nodded, "yes I did."

Hunter was surprised, "Axel…are you telling me you can read mind?"

Axel was confused at this, "it appears so."

"But how? And when?" Hunter asked.

Axel shook his head, "I don't know. Professor Hubert said I would have additional powers maybe this is one of them."

"What are you going to do?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know but I going to talk to the Professor about it," Axel said.

"Need company?" Hunter asked.

"Sure," Axel said. He then exit his room, closed the door and they both walked to Professor Hubert's lab.

**_(A/N: i don't know much on psychic properties so i made some of the next things up)_**

**Few minutes later**

Hunter and Axel were both in Professor Hubert's lab. Axel explained what was happening and was interested in this. When Axel sneezed the Professor asked what was wrong, that was when he told him about his small cold. The professor was suspicious of something and asked, "Axel how long have you been able to read minds."

"Don't know I just found out today," Axel said.

Professor Hubert began thinking, "Interesting, very interesting."

"What is it professor?" Hunter asked.

"My theory is that cold must have slightly altered the way your psychic power works which ended up manifesting into your mind reading power," Hubert said.

Axel seemed to understand, "makes sense, are you sure about it?"

He nodded, "yes but to make sure I need to try find the brainwave that controls it and observe how it's functioning." He then sat Axel down on a stool next to his computer and put stick on wires all around his head. Then he turned his attention to his computer and started typing on it. He spent a few minutes typing until, "I found it." He said out loud. Axel and Hunter both looked at the screen that Hubert was showing them. It showed the wave that controlled his mind reading power. He then typed some more and another wave came up. "Axel this one controls your mind reading, and this one is your future seeing power," Hubert said pointing to them, "As you see both are different." They looked at it. Both were the same size but they were moving different.

Axel was amazed, "Wow that's…achoo," Axel said sneezing. The Professor was looking at the wave when Axel sneezed then noticed it functioned differently when it happened. He was surprised at seeing it. "Wow, Axel the wave reacted when you sneezed."

"So does that confirm your theory?" Axel said.

Hubert nodded, "yes it does. And judging by it when your cold goes away the power will go away also."

Hunter was amazed at all this, "Wow that's too cool."

"I never thought it was possible for something like this to happen," Axel said.

Hubert then turned off his computer, and started removing the wires on Axel, "Strange things can when we think it can't." the Professor looked at a clock and turned to both of them, "well I have to see you two." With that he left his lab.

Hunter looked at Axel, "wow temporary mind reading

"Yeah who would have thought," Axel said.

Hunter nodded, "Are you going to be ok."

Axel nodded, "Yes the cold is small it won't interfere with my normal day stuff."

"Well that's good to hear," Hunter said.

"I know," Axel said. "And for some reason I'll be glad when it's gone."

Hunter asked, "Why?"

"Because I might eavesdrop when some ones thinking of something," Axel said.

Hunter nodded, _'should we tell everyone else?'_

Axel couldn't help but chuckle, "that's not funny."

Hunter laughed, "I know."

"Yeah lets go tell them now," Axel said. Hunter nodded and they left the lab and headed to where everyone was. Little did they know that they would soon be called upon again.

**_A/N: hope you like. chapter 2 will be up soon._**


	2. Perfect

Chapter 2: Perfect

Hunter and Axel soon found everyone in the rec room. as they entered Colleen saw them, walked up to Hunter and kissed him. "Hello Huntie where have you two been?"

"We been at the Professors lab," Hunter said.

"What were you two doing there?" Colleen asked.

Axel spoke up, "that's what we need to talk to everyone about."

Hunter then motioned everyone to sit at the table in the room. they sat down at their usual spots. Hunter then spoke, "Everyone Axel has found out something that he needs to share with all of you."

Everyone looked at Axel and he spoke up, "I can…temporarily read minds."

Everyone seemed surprised. Colleen spoke, "are you sure of that?"

Axel nodded. Blitz thought, _'that has to be impossible.'_

Axel turned to Blitz, "apparently Blitz it possible."

Blitz was shocked at hearing him say that, "Wha…"

Axel smiled, "you thought it was impossible."

Blitz was surprised at that too, "you really can read minds."

Axel nodded then Exile spoke, "Comrade how did you get power?"

Axel then explained his cold and going to the Professors to check it out. Then he explained that the cold was causing his mind reading ability. After all that Colleen spoke, "So when your cold is gone the power goes too."

Axel nodded, "yes that's what is appears to be."

Colleen smiled and spoke, "temporary mind reading, that's good."

"I know," Axel said. "But to let all of you know I'm not going to eavesdrop on anyone's thoughts at all."

"That's good to know comrade," Exile said. "Do you have control over power?"

"Yeah I think I got it down this one I can control."

"Well that's good to hear," Hunter said.

"Thanks and to let you guys know even with this cold I can still do my ordinary day things," Axel said. Everyone seemed to understand and soon their small meeting was over and everyone went back to their own thing. Axel was glad this all worked out and everyone understood. He sat down and watched TV with shag while Blitz and Exile played a game of pool and Hunter and Colleen went out to the beach to be together. It was shaping up to be a good day.

**Some where in the deserts of Nevada**

In the deserts of Nevada far away from any city was a cargo run by the army. They mission was to transfer some nuclear weapons from one base to another in the state. The whole transport consisted of five cars. Up front was a Humvee that served as the communications car, behind was a troop carrier truck filled with soldiers. Behind it was a huge truck that was carrying the nuclear cores for the weapons. Behind it was another troop carrier truck and behind that was another Humvee. One of the solders in the communications car picked up the radio, "this is Black Tail (code name) were half way from our destination we should arrive in a few hours, Over." A few seconds later a voice on the radio replied, _"copy that Black Tail, any problems on your end Over."_

The solider responded, "negative sir nothing to report, Black Tail out." With that the radio was turned off. They went back to their duty not knowing that they were being watched.

Off in they distance was an ambush party waiting, all camouflaged. One of them was looking though his binoculars and spotted the cargo that was almost close to their point. He then took out his radio, "Colonel Burton this is Sanchez. Reporting that the target is almost at the ambush point, Over."

A few seconds later a deep voice responded, _"Good, are the mines in place?"_

Sanchez responded, "Yes sir, over."

"_Good remember take the truck and leave no witnesses and don't damage the cargo." _

"Yes sir," Sanchez responded.

"_Good, Colonel Burton out." _The radio fell to dead silence. Sanchez put the radio up and looked through his binoculars again. He kept going over the plan in his head. First the front car would hit the mines causing everything to stop, then they throw smoke screen all over, then they use their thermal scoped guns to pick off every single of them, and finally drive the truck to their awaiting cargo plane. He then thought, _'ok here they come lets get this done.'_ The then motioned all of his troops to get ready.

Black Tail was driving along the almost sand covered path. They had no idea what was coming until an explosion was heard in the front. The communications car was hit but wasn't destroyed. All the soldiers rushed out to assess the damage but then cans of smoke screen fell near them and blinded their visions. Gunfire fire was heard as everyone could hear the cries of their comrades falling as they tried to return fire.

Sanchez and his troops were having no problem taking everyone out, a few minutes later the fire ceased. When the smoke cleared they saw every solider down, he motioned his troops to move forward. They all did, they checked the cargo and everything was in tack. Sanchez took out his radio, "Colonel this is Sanchez all the witness have be neutralized and the cargo is ours."

"_Good now get that truck to the plane and get back to the base, Over and out."_

Sanchez them motioned for every to head to the plane while he another troop drove the truck. They left the site and headed for the plane.

After everyone left the site one lone solider survived the ambush. He rolled out from under the damaged car and looked at the site. He couldn't believe what happened. He got up and walked over to the Communications car and found the radio still in tack. He picked up the speaker and changed to the HQ frequency, "This is Black Tail…we've been attacked…"

**Meanwhile at Road Rover HQ**

Hunter and Colleen were both sitting under the shade of a tree on the beach. Both were happy just being together. They both were looking at the current of the water. Colleen spoke up, "it's just a beautiful site isn't it Huntie?"

Hunter smiled and ran his fingers throw her hair, "it sure is Colleen especially when I get to see it with you."

Both of their lips met as they both shared a passionate kiss. They soon broke off cause they needed air. Colleen spoke, "you kiss good Huntie."

Hunter smiled, "You too Colleen." Hunter then thought of something, "Hey Colleen would you like to do something tonight?"

Colleen smiled, "what do you have in mind?"

"It's a surprise," Hunter said.

Colleen knew that Hunter's surprises were always great, "I would love to Huntie."

"Great Colleen," Hunter said. They both kissed again and stared into each others eye. They both could see the love they had for each other in them. _'My god she is beautiful, I'm glad I was able to admit my feelings for her,'_ Hunter thought

'_Huntie is such a handsome dog, I'm glad we're together,'_ Colleen thought.

They were about to have another passionate kiss until they heard the Master's voice, **"Rovers Report To The Briefing Room We Have A Major Threat On Hand."**

They both seemed disappointed at the timing of it. Hunter spoke up, "Well Colleen I guess we have to put this on hold."

"I look forward to it Huntie." Colleen said as they both rushed inside to the briefing room.

**_A/N: Sorry it took a while, a lot of research for the future took up my time, hope you like._**


	3. Infiltration part 1

Chapter 3: Infiltration part 1

All the Rovers arrived at the briefing as the Master spoke, "Rovers we have a serious matter on our hands. Just hours ago a transport of nuclear cores that was being transported in Nevada was hijacked. It's believed that a terrorist group that is lead by an ex military solider named Colonel Burton. Our satellites were able to track were they were going and it all lead to a base in the Amazon in South America. Your mission Rovers is to recover the cores in tack and ensure that Colonel Burton never pose a threat good luck."

Hunter turned to everyone, "**Lets Hit The Road Rovers.**"

As everyone exited the Master stopped Axel, "Axel wait."

Axel stopped and turned to him, "yes master."

"I heard that you have a small cold are you well enough to handle this mission?" Master asked.

Axel nodded, "yes I good enough."

"Ok then just be careful then," Master said.

Axel nodded and went to join the others. They all boarded the Sonic rover and set course for the Amazon

**Somewhere in the Amazon**

Sanchez and his men had just arrived at their base. Sanchez drove the truck to the designated spot and got out. As soon as he did on of the troops walked up to him, "sir the Colonel wants to see you right now."

He nodded, "alright, where is he?"

"The Command center."

Sanchez walked and soon was at the command center. The Colonel turned and faced him, "Ah about time you arrived."

"Sorry sir the flight took longer then expected," Sanchez said.

"No matter, are all the cores accounted for?" Burton said.

Sanchez nodded, "yes sir all accounted and undamaged."

"Good, have our workers start working on the missiles," Burton said.

"On it sir, but one thing why do all this?" Sanchez asked.

The Colonel turned, "I have my reasons."

Sanchez decided not to ask anymore and left.

**Back with the Rovers**

The Rovers soon arrived at the Amazon and spotted the base but were a safe distance away to avoid detection. They base was surrounded with wire fences, and a few guard towers. On the inside were some Cargo crates, a few buildings, a small Heliport, and a road that seems to lead underground. Hunter soon landed a distance away and turned to the others, "ok everyone we have to infiltrate the base, but first we have to reach the base without detection. Everyone ready." They all nodded then they started to file out. They started moving thought the forest avoiding detection. Until they were a medium distance away looking for a way in. "there has to be a way in without being detected," Hunter said looking around.

Axel looked around but couldn't see anything, but something caught his eye. He looked really close, Hey there's a hole in the fence."

Everyone looked at him and Hunter spoke, "Where?"

Axel pointed, "over behind those crates away from the guard towers."

Everyone looked at the spot and indeed was a hole big enough for all of them to fit through. Hunter smiled, "good eye Axel, ok everyone keep low and follow me." They all started to crouch walk until they were at the hole. Then they started to enter in it. As soon as everyone was in they hid behind the crate undetected. Hunter looked around the base and saw guards patrolling but there wasn't a lot of them. Then he found the path that lead underground. He turned to the others, "Ok everyone his the plan, Me; Colleen; and Axel will go underground and try to find the cores. Exile you Blitz, Shag and Muzzle stay out here and watch our exit. And in the meantime take out any guards and defenses they have up here."

"I read you load and clear Comrade," Exile said.

Huntie how are we suppose to get underground?" Colleen asked.

"Well that's the problem the main entrance is way to guarded so we have to find another way," Hunter said.

Axel then got a blank stare on his face and everyone notice he was having a vision. Soon he shook it off and Hunter spoke, "What did you see?"

"There's a hidden entrance in that building over there," Axel said pointing to a building that resembles a small garage. "There's a hidden latter that leads down."

Hunter nodded, "ok then, lets go." Hunter, Colleen, and Axel started sneaking towards the building and made it there with no difficulty. They slipped inside unnoticed and Axel soon found the trap door and opened it and there was indeed a latter. All three gathered around it and Hunter spoke, "I'll down first to check if it's clear."

"Be careful Huntie," Colleen said.

"I will," Hunter said. He then started to descend down the latter. The trip down wasn't that long and soon reached the floor. He started to look around and noticed he was in a passageway with no one around. As soon he made sure it was clear he signaled fro Axel and Colleen to come down. They started off in one direction, found some rooms with no one in them. They soon found a room with a guard watching TV with his back turned. Hunter motioned for them to follow; he opened the door silently; entered and closed it. Hunter snuck up behind him and grabbed him and pinned him to the wall. "Ok buddy where are the nuclear cores you guys stole?" Hunter said.

"I'll never tell," He said

Hunter was about to do something when Axel intervened, "Hunter wait, let me try something."

Hunter looked at Axel and soon got what he was going to do. Axel started staring at him and soon began to read his mind. _'What is this guy doing? Well no matter they'll never get to the storage bunker. They'll never get past the inferred lasers or the keypad lock doors.'_ Axel then stopped and Hunter spoke, "So what did you find out?"

"Much but still a bit of complications," Axel said. The guard by now was confused about this.

Hunter spoke, "do we still need this guy?"

"From what he thinks so far he wont help anymore," Axel said. Hunter then knocked the guard out and removed his weapons and destroyed his radio. Then put him in a storage locker.

Colleen spoke, "So Axel what did you find out?"

"Well the cores are in a storage bunker, but a keypad lock doors and inferred lasers are guarding it." Axel explained.

"That might be difficult to find." Hunter said.

"Why don't we keep going till we find a keypad door," Colleen said.

"Good idea Colleen now legs go" Hunter said. They moved out and continued to search till they found the door they were looking for.

Colleen looked at the keypad, I should be able to hack this."

Axel then sensed something then relished what it was, "Guys someone's coming hide!"

They all found a hiding spot and hid. They could still see the door when the guard walked up to it. Axel then thought of something and began to read him mind. _'Ok what was the code again…oh 28469.' _He typed the code and the door opened and he went inside. All three of them got out of their hiding spots and went back to the door

Colleen spoke, "I should have this hacked in no time."

"No need to," Axel said. They were about to ask why when Axel started entering the code and the door opened. Hunter and Colleen we shocked at what happened then they understood what he did. Then Suddenly an alarm rang. They all were shocked at what happened.

Hunter's Comm went off and Exile's voice was heard, "Comrade we have a problem!"

**_A/N: i wanted to make this into one but decided to make two different chapters, hope you like. Chapter 4 will be out soon._**


	4. Infiltration part 2

Chapter 4: Infiltration part 2

Exile watched Hunter, Colleen and Axel as they entered the small garage. He turned to the others, "Ok comrades lets move." They started to sneak around to find anything to sabotage. They entered a small building that seemed to house the terrorist ammo. Exile spotted some explosives and grinned, "You two guard door, and I'll set some explosives on ammo." Shag and Blitz both nodded as they guarded the door. Exile started to place the explosives all around the ammo and soon finished. "Ok comrades lets…"

Exile was interrupted as the sound of a door opened. All three of them hid and soon saw a lone soldier talking on his radio, "…second entrance to the ammo stockade is complete, now going to take inventory on all of the ammo, out." He put his radio up as he started inspecting one of the ammo crates. Exile motioned to follow his lead. He was behind the guard and grabbed him. Blitz them took his gun and radio away from him. Exile spoke, "Ok tell me what kinds of defenses you have here."

"Not on your life," the solider said.

Blitz spoke, "you better or else…" Blitz them bit the gun in half with his teeth. That seemed to scare the guard enough.

"Alright I'll talk, we have a few cameras around the base; a small alarm system; and some motion sensors in some buildings. That's all I'm saying." With that Exile knocked the guard out and tied him up.

Blitz spoke, "What do we do now?"

Exile spoke, "we should try to take out all of the security first, and then we'll clear the surface."

Shag spoke, "Rhen Rhat? (Then what?)"

"Them we wait for rest of comrades to contact us," Exile said. "Lets move. "They all exit the building and found a hiding spot behind another cargo crate.

They scanned they area trying to find a building that would contain the controls for the security. They soon spotted a building that seemed promising, but the problem was it was on the other of the base. It was too risky to cross so they decided to go around the long way. They started sneaking around the best they could. They soon found a building that would be tricky trying to get around. Blitz then noticed that then the spot under the building was big enough to crawl under. "Exile the spot under the building is large enough for us to crawl under."

Exile noticed this, "good eye comrade."

They all started to crawl underneath the building and seemed to overhear a conversation cause one part of the floor had holes in it and they listen in. "…remember that they changed the code for the security building," one person said.

"Oh man I didn't know that, what's the new code?" the second person asked

"Didn't you get the memo? Anyway the new code is 981772. Oh another thing the building is currently empty, so don't go in till they come back." The other solider said.

They soon heard footsteps indicating that they were leaving; "Ok then, but what about…" the voice was cut off since they were out of hearing range.

Exile looked backed at everyone else, "good piece of information we heard."

"Ja this should be easy now."

Exile nodded as they continued. They soon reached the end and got out. They were a short distance away from the building. They sneaked till they reached the door out of the eyes of the enemy. There was a keypad door and since Exile remembered the code he input it and they door opened. They entered and the building was indeed empty. Exile soon spotted what seemed to be the main terminal. He when and sat down on the chair next to it and began typing. He spoke, "Comrades keep look out while I…" then Exile noticed he pressed some wrong keys and an alarm went off cause of it. They all looked around as they noticed what was happening. Exile then used his comm. To contact Hunter and said, "Comrade we have a problem!"

**_A/N: sorry the chapter was short. but i wanted to explain what Exile's group did while Hunter's group was underground and show how the alarm was set off. hope you like._**


	5. Take Down

Chapter 5: Take down

"Exile what happened?" Hunter asked through his comm. as the alarm could still be heard.

"_I was trying to get security offline but I accidentally set off alarm,"_ Exile explained. _"Where are you all?"_

"We're somewhere near a storage bunker where the cores are at." Hunter said. "Hey Exile can you see if you can get some off the security down here offline?"

"_I'll see what I can do,"_ Exile said as the comm. turned off.

Hunter turned to Colleen and Axel, "Ok we have to hurry and find the cores, lets move." They all ran through the door and continued down a hall.

Exile began typing trying to gain access to the computer while Shag and Blitz stood watch.

Blitz spoke, "Exile you need to hurry before they check here."

Exile spoke, "I know comrade but it still going to take some time." Then Exile remembered about the explosives he planted. It could distract them long enough. He pulled out the detonator and pressed the button. They could hear a loud explosion coming from outside.

"What was that?" Blitz said.

Exile began typing again, "That was our distraction. It should give me…Got It!" the computed listed some commands for both upper and underground. Exile then turned on his comm. and contacted Hunter.

**Meanwhile**

The alarms rang as the Colonel was ordering everyone to find out the disturbance. Sanchez ran to him, "Sir the ammo storage on top was destroyed."

Burton turned to him, "so we have intruders then. Tell the men to salvage anything they can and search till you find them. And get additional troops to guard the main storage bunker."

"On it sir," Sanchez said as he started to walk out

"Sanchez," Burton said. He turned around, "Get up there and assist with the problem."

"Yes sir," Sanchez said as he ran out.

Burton turned to his workers as they continued their work. On of the spoke, "Sir there seems to be intruders inside the passageways."

"What!" Burton said as he looked at the monitor. It showed one of the keypad doors open. He knew that even in this state it would be closed.

"Sir?" the worker said.

"Get any men that are close to the main storage to go through the secret entrances to it and stall whoever comes their way. I'm going down there myself," Burton said as he walked out.

Hunter, Colleen and Axel kept running through the passage and amazingly avoided detection. Until they ran in to their first obstacle. Right before them was wall-to-wall beams, and with the way they were set up it looked impossible to get through.

All of a sudden Hunter's comm. went off and Hunter spoke, "what is it Exile?"

"_Comrade I managed to hack into the system and I have access to all security for both levels,"_ Exile said.

"Good, try to take all the inferred sensor offline," Hunter said.

"_On it,"_ Exile said.

They waited for a few seconds till the beams disappeared. Hunter spoke, "good work Exile I'll contact you if we need assistance again." The comm. turned off and they continued down the clear path. They soon came into a large room that had stairs leading to some catwalks, a few metal crates scattered around, and at the end of the room was a vault like door. And Hunter spoke up, "that has to be where they…"

Hunter was interrupted as he heard the sounds of footsteps and the end of the was filled with at least a dozen men armed with MP5's or M4 carbines. They aimed at the three and one yelled, "Freeze!!"

Hunter, Colleen, Axel all looked at each other and scattered around the room.

**Meanwhile outside**

Exile was still typing trying to get more things offline. The first thing he did was turn off the alarm and soon had all of the upper level security offline.

He started on the ones underground when Blitz spoke, "Exile we need to leave they're coming towards here."

"Alright," Exile said. He stood up and used his heat vision to destroy the computer to prevent them from using it. "Alright lets move." They used the same entrance to escape unseen. It wasn't until they got behind a crate that they heard gunfire hitting where they were.

They soon heard a voice, "Come out and Surrender and no harm will come to you!"

Exile too a small peak and saw a little over two dozen of them aiming at where they were at. It seemed that the one not holding his gun was the one leading them. Exile looked around the area and noticed a large guard tower that seemed to be in their blind spots. He got an idea. He turned to everyone, "Ok comrades when I say try to take out as many of them as you can."

They both understood and nodded.

Sanchez and his troops kept looking at the spot where the intruders hid. It had been a couple of minute since told them to surrender. He sighed and reached and pulled out his G36 assault riffle and yelled, "Your out of time prepare to…" he stopped as heard the sound of something breaking. He turned and saw a guard tower falling towards them he yelled and everyone jumped out of the way as it fell.

Exile's plan on using his heat vision to melt the support beams on the tower worked. With that Exile. Blitz, and Shag sprang into action.

**Meanwhile**

Hunter's group was spread out and having trouble trying to take out the guards. All they mange was to take out three curtsey of Colleen who was on the catwalks while Hunter and Axel were below. The troops ran out of ammo trying to hit them and started hand to hand combat. Hunter charged at one of them and right hooked him in the head and threw him to another one knocking him down.

Colleen rushed at three of them and dodged their attacked. She started fighting, **"HIYA Texas, Ohio, Rhoda Island." **She knocked two of them off the catwalks and knocked out the last one.

Axel finished knocking out one of them and just in time caught another guard's fist. He jabbed him in his gut and judo flipped him towards the wall knocking him out. There were at least half a dozen left.

Hunter right hooked another one knocking him out. He then ran behind a crate to catch his breath. Out of nowhere he felt himself being grabbed from behind. He struggled to get free but stopped as he felt a gun barrel touch his head. He heard a voice, "Move and your dead you mangy mutt." Colonel Burton said. Hunter growled angrily.

**Meanwhile**

Exile and his group had managed to take out all of the troops except Sanchez. He was putting up a tough defense and was quick on his feet. He was shooting at a spot where Exile was and had to reload. Exile took the chance and used his ice vision but Sanchez saw this and dodged out of the way and fired again. But what he failed to notice that Blitz snuck up on him and bit hi gun I half. Sanchez ran away but Blitz tripped him, "Let The Biting Begin," Blitz said as his fangs chomped on his rear. He screamed in pain and Exile knocked him out. They all restrained all the troops and formed up.

Exile spoke, "That wasn't too bad."

"Ja I know," Blitz said.

"Rhat rbout rhe rthers? (What about the others?)" Shag asked.

"Oh right," Exile said. He turned on his comm. and contacted Hunter but got nothing. "Hunter come in," Nothing. "Hunter respond. I suspect trouble lets go find them." They agreed and ran to the passageway.

Colleen and Axel finished taking out all the troops. Axel was about to say something when he sensed something and immediately jumped behind a crate just in time to dodge some bullets. He peak around and saw the one that had to be the leader of the terrorist had a Dessert Eagle at Hunter's head.

He heard him speak, "Come out and surrender and your friend will live."

Axel kept looking trying to find a way out of this. he then looked up and noticed Colleen, and it seemed he didn't see her so he could relay on her to help Hunter.

Colleen slowly walked to the edge of the catwalk and when she saw Hunter in the position he was in it made her heart break. She had to save him. She also noticed that he hadn't seen her. She had a chance to save Hunter. Colleen saw that if she jumped at the right time and distance she could disarm him and take him out.

Burton spoke, "Last chance 5…4…3…"

Colleen jumped and kicked the gun out of his and punched him in the face. Hunter then spun around and hit him in the gut. Together Hunter and Colleen punched and kicked him repeatedly and finished with a judo throw. He slammed into the wall next to some of his men.

Exile's group had just entered where they were, "Comrades are you all alright?" Exile asked.

"We're fin Exile, how are things on top?" Hunter said.

"Super," Exile said. They looked over and saw Burton and some of the guards getting up.

Hunter spoke, "why don't we Muzzle em'."

Everyone agreed and Hunter releshed Muzzle. They all screamed as Muzzle started his carnage. "Muzzle uh…that's enough for me." Hunter said

"Eeeewww gross." Colleen said.

"Now that is sick," Blitz said. Exile, Axel and Shag looked away. A few minutes later Muzzle gave his sigh of complement and a burp. Shag reattached his restraints. Burton and his men were restrained and they soon located the cores. Hunter called the Army and they soon came to take back the cores. The Rovers were on the surface when a Army solider approached them. "Which on of you is the leader."

"I am," Hunter said.

"On behalf of the U.S. Army we like to thank you for recovering the cores and capturing this terrorist before he could do any harm. You have are thanks." He left and as soon as it was all cleared of the cores and personal the Rovers blew the base up. The rovers soon boarded the Sonic Rover and headed home.

**_A/N: took me a lot of thinking to get this down and i still think i could have done better, hope you like. Finally chapter will be up soon._**


	6. Wonderful

Chapter 6: Wonderful

The Rovers arrived home and were in the briefing when the Master stood in front of them. "Good work Rovers, thanks to you all the cores have be transported to its rightful destination. And Colonel Burton is serving life sentences for acts of terrorism. Your good dogs Rovers Good, Good dogs."

Hunter turned to everyone, "**To The Power Of The Pack!!**" they all responded in the same unison, "**AAAAHHHHRRRROOOO!!**"

As everyone left the room Axel went next to Hunter, "Hey Hunter can I talk to you?"

"Sure what is?" Hunter asked.

"Well I wanted to say sorry for not helping when back there when Burton had you at gun point." Axel said.

Hunter sighed, "it's alright you couldn't do anything in that position and you did help."

Axel was confused, "How?"

"You distracted him long enough for Colleen to help me," Hunter said.

"Oh I didn't really think about that," Axel said.

"See don't sweet it," Hunter said starting to walk away but stopped. "Oh another thing great job with the mind reading it helped a lot."

"Thanks…but there's something I haven't told you guys yet." Axel said.

"What is it," Hunter said.

"Well I noticed it when we were heading home. I could barely hear any ones thought," Axel said.

"Are you losing it?" Hunter asked.

"I believe so, the Professor said it would go away when the cold left and I've been feeling better for a while," Axel said.

"Well it's a shame that power could have come in handy in the future," Hunter said.

"I know what you mean. Thanks see ya," Axel said.

"Later," Hunter said.

**Later that Night**

Axel walked into the rec room and found Shag, Blitz, and Exile watching TV. He walked up and sat on the couch. Exile spoke, "how's it going comrade?"

"It's official my mind reading power is gone," Axel said.

"That's too bad, that would have come in handy," Exile said.

"Ja it could have made all of our missions a lot easier," Blitz said.

"I know but It makes me wonder what other powers I may have," Axel said.

"Could be better then the mind power," Exile said.

Axel looked around and spoke, "Say where's Hunter and Colleen?"  
Blitz spoke, "they went out, and they wont be back for a few hours."

"Oh," Axel said. They all watched TV in silence for a while longer.

Hunter and Colleen were at the park. They both had just finished a romantic picnic and were close together looking up at the stars. Both were happy just being together.

Hunter turned to Colleen and spoke, "Colleen."

Colleen turned to Hunter, "What is it Huntie."

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving my life earlier. I thought I was going to be dead if you hadn't helped when you did." Hunter said.

Colleen smile, "I wasn't going to let him take away the dog I love away."

Hunter smiled, "Thanks Colleen."

"Anytime Huntie," Colleen said. They came closer and had a passionate kiss; they broke when they needed air.

Hunter spoke, "So Colleen how do you like tonight?"

"It's abso-bloomin-lutely wonderful Huntie," Colleen said.

"Colleen would you like to dance?" Hunter said getting up.

Colleen got up too, "I would love to."

Hunter walked over to the Street Rover and turned on the radio to the song 'Always and Forever' By Luther Vandross.

_Always and forever  
Each moment with you  
Is just like a dream to me  
That somehow came true, yeah_

As they were dancing the world around them seemed to fade away as it was only them in their own world.

_And I know tomorrow  
Will still be the same  
Cuz we got a life of love  
That won't ever change and_

_Everyday love me your own special way  
Melt all my heart away with a smile  
Take time to tell me you really care  
And we'll share tomorrow together  
Ooh baby, I'll always love you forever_

_Ever, ever, ever  
There'll always be sunshine  
When I look at you  
It's something I can't explain  
Just the things that you do  
If you get lonely  
Call me and take  
A second to give to me  
That magic you make and_

_Everyday love me your own special way  
Melt all my heart away with a smile  
Take time to tell me you really care  
And we'll share tomorrow together  
Ooh baby, I'll always love you forever__  
_

As the song ended they both just stared into each others eyes. Both could see the undying love in them. Hunter spoke, "you're a wonderful dance Colleen."

"So are you Huntie," Colleen said.

They both kissed passionately under the moonlight. Both of them knew that their love for each other would keep them together forever.

END

**_A/N: hope you all like this one._**


End file.
